dungeons_depressionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evenlyn Mistleaf of Ashenvale
Category:Player Characters Existential crisis. Appearance Because of Evenlyn’s half-Draenei mother, her appearance is different from most Night elves. Her skin is sort of a lavender color. She has medium to long hair, which is slightly wavy and reaches just past her shoulders. She is fairly short for her race, and has slim proportions. She has the ears of a night elf, but horns of a draenei, from her mother. Though she is part draenei, the only physical resemblance to it is her horns, and the tinge of blue in her eyes. She does not have hooves or a tail. Traits Evenlyn is a tried and true INFP. She is single, and hasn't had any past experience with dating. Just some crushes that never amounted to anything. She identifies as straight, but isn't exactly sure at this point. Either way, she says she's straight just to make things easier, and it's not like she's going to be dating any time soon. Evenlyn could be described very differently depending on the person describing her. To her family, she was sarcastic, loving, selfless, and a bit of a smart-mouth. To a new friend, she would be kind, generous, humorous, secretive, and sensitive. If you were lucky enough to be her good friend, she would treat you much like her family, loving and selfless, but also very attached, to the point that it sometimes comes across as clingy. This, however, is in part due to her losing her family, and ever since, being horrified of losing people. Because of this fear of losing people, she comes across as very closed off and shy to a stranger. She is afraid to make bonds with people, because she fears she might lose them. Background hooooooo boy. Ya'll, It's gon' take a while to type up Eve's backstory. It's a TRIP. An emotional rollercoaster. But her Mother, Lunelana, got the worst of it. Relationships Party members: Boo Boo The Fool: Evenlyn and Boo Boo have become good friends throughout the campaign, even now co-owning a Tibetan Mastiff named Zwei. Boo Boo gets himself in a lot of trouble, so most times, it seems like Evenlyn has to keep an eye on him, just in case he decides to do something stupid. At times, Boo Boo gets called names for being a goblin in a group of mainly alliance members, and is called a "booger" pretty often. Evenlyn does not like this, and so Evenlyn goes mother bear mode (Or rather, bear form, haha), and either scares them off or roasts the chump. Evenlyn is very passionate when it comes to her friends being made fun of. Coatt: Coatt brings out the sass and sarcasm out of Evenlyn. He might not be the best influence on her, but he is always there to make Evenlyn laugh. Phaezi: Lan: Nuraleen: Berb: Family: Syerias: Their relationship is much like a lot of siblings. They joked and teased each other most of the time, and made fun of each others appearance and interests; but it was all just for fun. Behind the mean jokes, Evenlyn and Syerias were very protective and supportive of each other. Whenever Eve (Syerias' nickname for Evenlyn) was upset, he would walk up to her and ask who he had to kill. They became even more close when the attack on their village occurred, separating them from their family and fending for themselves. Anaraeth: As Evenlyn's father, Anaraeth has made his way to becoming Evenlyn's mentor, inspiration, and friend. Anaraeth was a very powerful druid; born with amber eyes and all. Evenlyn was always interested in his work, and strived to be like him. This is why Evenlyn chose the druid path. Anaraeth taught her everything he knew; how to shoot a bow, how to build traps, and many other things. He even tried to train her to use her magic, but her magic is different from his own, so it was less effective. Anaraeth loves his children equally, but Evenlyn and he are more similar in personality and interest. Lunelana: Trivia * The process of creating Evenlyn had actually started years before finding her place in this d&d session. Mostly as the player's character on many a role-plays and short stories. * She is named after the character "Evanlyn" from one of the player's favorite book series, "The Ranger's Apprentice". * She's basically a self insert of her player :/. Sorry not sorry. * Evenlyn is flirty when slightly drunk ;) , and emotional when very drunk.